


FMA X NARUTO FUNNY MOMENTS

by Lea17



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Naruto
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea17/pseuds/Lea17





	FMA X NARUTO FUNNY MOMENTS

**FMA X NARUTO FUNNY MOMENTS**

  
Alchemy Failure

  
Kawarama: “Wow, General Kakashi’s alchemy is awesome and easy.”  
Kakashi: “Nope. It’s easy now, but I made a lot of failure back then.”  
(Flashback)  
(Six years old Kakashi was training his alchemy)  
Kakashi: “Uh…then snap and…” (snapped his fingers)  
(Young Kakashi shocked when he realized he accidently burned his father’s car)  
Kakashi: (shocked) “I’m so sorry, dad!”  
Sakumo: (laughs nervously) “It’s okay, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have park my car at the training ground.”  
(Twelve years later…)  
Kakashi: “Alright, I will make no mistake this time.” (snapped his fingers)  
(Gai and Obito screamed due being stricken by lightning)  
Kakashi: (dropped his jaw) “Gai! Obito! Is that you?!”  
Aoba: (shocked) “Major! Lieutenant Colonel!” (glared at Kakashi) “General! Are you insane?! You nearly killed your own subordinates!”  
Kakashi: “Aoba! Really?! I’m so sorry!” (bowed his head)  
Obito: “What an alchemy freak…”  
(Back to present…)  
Kakashi: “I nearly killed my subordinates when I was training…”  
(Senju Brothers and Uchiha Brothers shivered in fear)

  
Second Greed Incident

  
(Gluttony swallows the flame attack and burping)  
Kakashi : “What the hell is…”  
Obito: “He swallowed it?”  
Kawarama: “Uh oh.”  
(Gluttony launched attacks)  
Hashirama: “RUUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!”  
(Everyone running)  
Hashirama, Izuna, Gai, Obito: “Hey, that works well!”  
Kakashi, Tobirama, Madara: “Think you could do better?! Be our guest!”  
Kawarama and Itama: “Or we could just leave you three behind, sir. You’re the ones he really wants!”  
(Everyone hide behind tree lines)  
Gluttony: “Hatake Kakashi…you killed Lust…you killed Lust…I WON’T FORGIVE YOU!!!!!”  
Gai: “I think he’s going mad now.”  
Izuna: “Indeed…”  
Hashirama: “I’m blaming General for this.”  
Obito: “Same here… Oh, and also your alchemy-maniac brothers of course.”  
Kakashi, Tobirama, Madara: “Yeah…HEY! IT’S NOT OUR FAULT! She nearly killed us back then!”  
Tobirama: “And who ask you to fell into her booby trap, you dunce?!”  
Obito and Gai: “What did you said just now?! Respect the higher ranked officers!”  
Madara: “We are Brigadier Generals, you know!”  
Obito and Gai: (went into depressed mode) “We forget about that…”  
Itama: (sweatdropped) “That’s mean...”

Later inside Gluttony’s belly…

  
Obito: (groaned) “Where are we, Gai?”  
Gai: “Dunno, this place is creepy.”  
Obito: “Where are the Uchiha and Senju Brothers?”  
Gai: “I have no idea.”  
Obito: “Hey! Kawarama! Itama! Hashirama! Izuna! Where are you?”  
Gai: “Freezer! Flame! Where are you?”  
Obito: “Hey! Bakakashi! Anyone!”  
Kakashi: “Who you called idiot?”  
Obito: “Kakashi! There you are!” (runs and stopped for a moment) “Wait, you’re not Envy in disguise, right?”  
Kakashi: “Sheesh. If I’m an imposter, then who caught you skipped the paperwork for a week huh? And for you, Gai, who caught you doing 10,000 push-ups during work time?”  
Gai: “Alright, you’re the real one.”  
Kakashi: “And what about you? How could I know that you’re not imposters, you brainless idiots.”  
Obito and Gai: “Who you called brainless idiots, you bastard?!”  
Kakashi: “Alright, it’s totally you.”

Later...

  
(Obito found Kawarama and Itama’s detached metal arms)  
Obito: “Look what I found!”  
Gai: “They must be freaking out, wondering where we are now.”  
Obito: “You’re right. We don’t even know where we are now. There must be some way we could contact them.”  
(Gai and Obito stare at the metal arms)  
Gai and Obito: (waving the arms like lunatics) “WAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! CONVENIENTLY AWAKEN THE TELEPATHIC POWERS! SHINOBI ALCHEMIST TELEPATHY! YAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!”  
Kakashi: “Yeah, good luck with that, you dunce.” (left the duo)  
Gai and Obito: (still waving the arms) “SOMEBODY PLEASE ANSWER OUR CALL!!!!”  
Kakashi: (snickered) “This is going to be a nice gift for Flame and Freezer. They are going to love it.” (turns off the tape recorder he brought from earlier) “Those idiots will not realize it until the right time comes.”


End file.
